


Sky Full of Song

by siruru



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, F/M, Inspired by Music, Mutant Reader, Mutual Pining, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siruru/pseuds/siruru
Summary: Giving a recovering amnesiac the proper musical education he was missing, wasn’t supposed to involve feelings, right?





	1. geniously hacked bebop/one'o clock jump.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [redgillan's](http://redgillan.tumblr.com/post/171812371677/maisies-writing-challenge) writing challenge. This isn’t my first time writing a fanfic, but it is for MCU so I hope you enjoy! I am aiming for 8 chapters, but we’ll see how it goes. Also, if you have any musical suggestions, let me know what artist and which decade! I already have some I am thinking about. There will be links for the songs too!
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of a certain mobile game, but you don’t need to know much about it.

**first night.**

"Do you dislike us that much, sweets?" a light accent teases you, as you pick up your laptop and prepare to find somewhere more comfortable to spend the night in. You shake your head at green eyes light up with mischief.

"I would rather not suffocate with you and Two giving each other googly eyes  _ again, _ " you retort, and you see him blush lightly, though in all honestly it sometimes did get a little too suffocating in the room the three of you shared. You're surprised you hadn't killed each other from cabin fever after working together for so long. 

"I'll see ya in the morning. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do," you smile, and the blond rolls his eyes.

"...Which isn't anything at all," he murmurs, which makes you let out a sarcastic laugh. After wandering around a few floors, you eventually settle for one of the couches near the gym.  You turn on your laptop and start working on the code that the Security Director had given you to break and analyze. 

You put in a familiar tune and settle in for the long night, completely unaware of someone exiting the gym.

**second night.**

"So, a two-night mission and we're watching as back up?" you question and the stern face of Maria Hill nods. You return the gesture, though you are sure Four is groaning in the back. It wasn't that you guys weren't proud of helping the Avengers, but it did make your little group feel inadequate at times.   

"Understood, ma'am", the short-haired, but as equally stern-faced woman next to you response and for first half of the night the three of you are okay with that. It really isn't until it hits 3am and you're on your fourth cup of coffee (one can only watch the Black Widow kickass so many times before it got boring – not because of her, but just on how other people fell so easily for it after a while) and waiting for the little icon of your game to signal a new chat made you feel restless.

"Leaving again?" Four questions you again, as brown eyes quirk from afar at the sound of your conversation. You shrug and pick up your computer before waving goodbye. 

"Remember to clock out this time!" Two ends up yelling out in concern, the only real thing that she has said all night. 

You sigh and set-up in the kitchenette near the office, just to make sure you’re close if Two or Four need you for whatever reason. You set up the music on a low volume this time around, as your phone pings at the start of a new chapter within your mobile game. 

You're too engrossed in the game to notice someone breathing heavily down the hallway where all the living quarters are located. The music from the night before bringing him back from the nightmares he is so used to, as he sits on the floor until early morning and you're already gone. 

**third night.**

You often wondered why your skills were needed, especially in the dead of night. It wasn't that you doubted your skills as either an (former) Agent or hacker (extraordinaire), but it seemed  little obsolete to have a group of six waiting in the dark corners of the compound when F.R.I.D.A.Y could open up anybody's encrypted secrets in a matter of seconds, not to mention they also had the infamous Black Widow with them if they needed someone hands on during a mission. However, you weren't complaining when S.H.I.E.L.D was paying you and you weren't going to now that Tony Stark was -- it wasn’t like you has a choice in the matter anyways.

That's how you ended up with the night shift of your little group, along with Four and Two, and watching the current Avengers’ mission from your laptop in one of the many stations while waiting for the clock to hit 3 am. Being an insomniac lead you to playing a lot of mobile games, though this recent one demanded your attention at the strangest of hours, which was nice in some ways. You had to admit it had some catchy music, as you played it softly through the computer without a care in the world, it wasn't like Captain America could reprimand you for having the music too loud.  _ Again _ .

"[Dum...Dum..Dura...](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=COlXAgQ6Cu0) _ " _  you hummed along with the music and watched the action on the computer screen, completely unaware of a certain someone coming out of the gym behind you. To be honest, it had been the third night he had seen you, playing the same song with that bored expression on your face, while tapping your fingers on the cold counter-top.        

He was curious, but it wasn't in his plans to bother you either, but your sudden furious typing and his enhanced hearing caught you murmuring about  _ why is Captain Rogers always in the way of the turrets. Would he please stop giving me a heart-attack, damn,  _ had his “Steve alarm” on overdrive.  __

He walks up to your side, looking over your shoulder to see the image of a familiar blue figure running through a group of turrets shooting at him. You were typing away on the other side in symbols that he can understand here and there. The thumping of the music putting him a little more on edge than he should be, but somehow as you finish typing the machines move to look elsewhere for their target. The two of you let out a collective sigh and he finally grabs your attention as you let out a small shriek. 

" _ Fuck _ , I didn't see you there, Sergeant Barnes," you let out a deep breath and he shakes his head before glancing at the screen once more, though now the Falcon was its central focus and Bucky was still mad at Sam for eating the last slice of pizza earlier this afternoon. So, he turns his attention back to your frowning face.

"I'm sorry if my music bothered you," you explain, clearly thinking you had gotten in trouble because of the noise, and get closer to your phone, ready to turn it off as Bucky shakes his head.

" 'S okay, I wasn't sleeping anyways. I was wondering if you had anythin' else of the sort," Bucky asks, while brushing his hand nervously through the back of his neck. Your eyes bulge for a second at the request before shaking your head rapidly in affirmation. He smiles at the fact that you don’t ask any questions and simply take your phone and scroll through it. 

"It reminds me of big band music, which I really enjoy...kind like this," you ramble before putting on the familiar sound of Benny Goodman's _[One O’Clock Jump](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=utfwhkDmM1g)_ __._   _ It is much softer than the previous track, but it still has the same effect of getting the blood running through your veins and hit the dance floor with a pretty girl – though Bucky wasn’t planning on doing that anytime soon. It takes him a moment to take in the sound, but soon his blue eyes light up in familiarity. You shake a little in your seat while listening to the music you had grown fond of back home.

"Good beat, yeah?" you question softly while tapping your fingers on top of your thigh, though not fully understanding the implications it might have for him.

"Sure is," he murmurs back, as you spend the rest of the night playing big band music. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> catch me on the flip side: [writing tumblr](http://the-canary.tumblr.com/)


	2. ella fitzgerald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter. We had waffles at work yesterday and this chapter just came together really fast. I hope you enjoy. It also should be noted that the main character won’t be called by her “code name” alot, but I wanted establish what number she was within the group.
> 
> Warnings: Waffles and David Bowie references.

“ _ Live without the sunlight. Love without your heartbeat _ ,” you hum softly as you enter the small room with a duffle bag in hand. Two nods in your general direction, but Four groans at the sound of your voice humming a familiar song. You take a seat on the chair next to him and slide the bag underneath your desk.

“How many times did you watch that  _ awful  _ movie this weekend?” he asks as you laugh. While, the three of you didn’t spend a lot of time together, hell you barely knew each other’s real names, there were certain quirks that showed every once and awhile. 

For example, Two was really into gardening (all the plants and flowers blooming on her desk showed it), Four was really into the Pittsburgh Steelers (he never stopped complaining once football season started), and you -dear little Seven- were really into music of any kind, and musical movies were sort of your favorite thing.

“ _ Twice _ ! It was a good weekend,” green eyes roll at your enthusiasm because only you would consider  _ Monday _ part of the weekend. While, it might have bothered you in the beginning, you knew that Four simply didn’t like the movie because it marked a decline in one of his favorite artists’ career, the man is dedicated to David Bowie (another one of his quirks) and for that you couldn’t really fault him. 

“Please don’t forget to send your report to Three,” Two chimes in before going back to working on whatever she has placed on the metal table in the back. You give her an thumbs-up and proceed to get ready what you are going to present to Three – the most senior member of your group, because while you did have time to spare on watching movies, you had been more focused on the small mission they sent  you away for the weekend – collecting of data and software  _ in ways only you could.  _

You grab a small hard drive from the duffel bag and connect it to your laptop. There are jitters running up and down your spine at the thought of seeing Three again, who wasn’t a scary man, but he was a father figure whose disappointment always made you feel bad about yourself. You let out an aggravated sigh and get up with your computer at hand. 

“I’m gonna go raid the kitchens,” you huff as Two shakes her head. You get up and walk out of the room, Four yelling out at you to bring him some Nutella.

**fourth night.**

It was one of those nights where neither him nor Steve could sleep after a mission, they had gone running around the compound a few times and even trained in the gym for a couple of more hours. However, midway it was starting to become obvious that the jetlag and injuries were starting to get to them both, though Steve was far more willing to go to bed. Bucky was too afraid and unsure of what horrors and memories would wake him up this time around. It was just a few hours that he had to kill, he could find something to occupy his time with. He just didn’t know that certain something was in the kitchen, saying good night to Steve and promising not to leave it in ruins, like you had done the  _ last time. _

It’s 3 in the morning when he finally decides to leave the gym, wearing baggy gray sweatpants and a white tank top-- and head back to face whatever might be lurking in his head, and while he wonders what had happened to the young music woman from a couple of nights before, he tries his hardest not to seek her out again – no normal person should be burdened with him. However, that’s easier said than done when you are standing in the kitchen once more with a bunch of food surrounding you like it’s nobody’s business. He walks over to you and this time you are ready for him.   

“Good morning, Sergeant Barnes,” you smile from behind the kitchen counter-top, a plate of waffles in front of you as the toaster pings up another pair, “Waffle?”

He shakes his head in affirmation and you grin before handing him the next batch. The fruits, syrup and a bag of chocolate chips are all placed near the laptop softly playing a voice that he remembers but can’t quite place. You take your own in front of the computer with a mouth full of waffle and powdery sugar, while typing out a few things. The [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XjhsgHDz8h4) closes and another one begins with that same female voice slightly softer than before as she questions her romance in the song, until it clicks.

“Ella…Fitzgerald?” he questions and turns to look at you nodding, though your eyes are still on the computer.

“[It’s Too Soon to Know](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cdIhxSd8LUU) _.  _ She sang it in 1948,” you explain and glance at him from the corner of your eyes, “My grandma used to like her earlier stuff.” 

“How long did she keep singin’ for?” he shuffles in his seat before taking a bit of his whipped cream and strawberry topped waffle.  

“Early 90’s, if I remember correctly,” you explain as a strawberry falls onto his plate. His bright blue eyes grow a little in size at the comment, and it causes you to raise an eyebrow. Was it really that surprising that she lived for so long, I mean look at  _ him _ . No, it had to be something else. 

“To be honest, I love her older stuff from the 60’s,” you comment and a confused look crosses his face for moment before easing back into eating his sugary concoction.

“I haven’t heard any of her music past the 40’s,” he meekly explains as you turn your full attention to him, work completely forgotten now.    

“ _ Wait, Wait _ ,” you put your hand up in front of him as your voice gets a little higher at the prospect of this man missing decades of music. It hurt bottom of your very soul.

“Have you heard the  _ Beatles _ ?  _ Elvis Presley _ ?  _ Queen _ ?” now you were just rambling to the poor man.

“I’ve heard of them,” he shrugged it off and while you could clearly understand where he was coming from –being the Winter Soldier and then a wanted criminal didn’t really give you time to hear the newest jams- but, it was high time he learned about what he was missing, no? 

“David Bowie?”

“Who?”

“ _ Blasphemy _ ,” you seethe to yourself and you are sure Four would have cried out at such a crime, he certainly did when you explained you didn’t know any of the man’s music outside of a certain favorite film of yours. Though that wasn’t the problem you were facing right now. And suddenly, an idea pops into your head.    

“Well, we have to change that, Sergeant Barnes,” you grin at the flabbergasted look he gives you, but you are too deep into your own idea to backtrack on it now, “And you have the  _ perfect teacher  _ for it.”  

“Good, I guess,” he gives off an awkward smile, trying to understand what he has just gotten himself into, “When can we start?”

“ **Now** ! Now is completely perfect,” you give him a rueful smile before grabbing your phone and pulling out your Ella playlist, and secretly hoping that Two doesn’t find you slacking off again.

“Okay, Sergeant,” you pause and begin to play [a song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ndxAZfJxfy8) with her and the Delta Rhythm Boys. It was better to start him off with something closer to his time period before moving onto your personal favorites. He leans in close as the countertop and various placed toppings let him. However, he corrects you on one thing before the vocals set in.   

“Bucky,” you look up at him for a further clarification, “You can call me Bucky.”

“Oh! Well, you can call me Seven,” you grin as Ella’s voice leads you into the daybreak once more. 


	3. the king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read the last chapters. If you noticed, I have added two chapters to the series because the 50′s wouldn’t be anything without Sinatra, so he’s the next chapter; and the 90′s were a musical mess. Please enjoy!

You stifle out a yawn because work for you is usually between 10pm to 6am; it’s not normal for you to be standing in a brightly-lit office in the middle of the day. Wearing white blouse and black dress slacks, you take a seat in front of an older man with dark hair peppered  with streaks of gray hair and bright brown eyes who is overlooking a file with all the data that you had gathered. While, you worked directly under the supervision of Three, you also often got jobs from the Security Director, Maria Hill, however this seemed like a combined effort from both of them  this time. 

“If your data is correct,” you raise an eyebrow and it leads to him releasing  a hearty laugh, “which I am  _ sure it is. _ You might be going in as a team to collect anything found on those supercomputers.”

You frown and look at the ground, a small bout of electric energy pulses briefly through your fingers as Three shakes his head. He knew that you were afraid of using your powers near other people, working on small hacks here and there was good as a solo mission, but this seemed bigger than that and you would need backup since your powers tend to take you out for a while. You sigh and stand up, he looks at you and leans back into his chair. 

“I’m willing to try to get the info,  _ even with a group _ ” you gave him a weary smile, though he knew you were afraid. You had been scared since they had picked you up all those years ago and while you were slightly better at controlling your powers, you had seen once what could happen to people if you lost control. You didn’t what it to happen again. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure Two and Four go,” he chuckles at you sigh of relief, “and I’ll let Ms. Hill know what the plans are going to be moving forward.”

“Yes, sir,” you give him a mock salute and exit his office, already planning on getting some snacks and falling asleep as a much-needed and well-deserved break. 

**fifth night.**

After having spent the last three nights listening to Ella Fitzgerald, Louis Armstrong, Duke Ellington and various other musicians from the late 1940’s, Bucky was surprised when he heard nothing coming from the kitchen. He had been right in assuming that you were an Agent of sorts, you had mentioned it once offhandedly that you worked for Maria, but quickly changed the subject to hum along to the tune of [Satin Doll](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TrytKuC3Z_o) _.  _ He shouldn’t be surprised that you were away, he had just returned from his own mission a couple of nights ago, though he had been looking forward to moving into the 1950’s. Bucky had begun to do his own studying on the side and wanted to see if your playlist matched with his own, which he was making with the begrudging help of Sam.

Bucky tries to let go of the odd disappointment that he is feeling before entering the gym. However, that’s when he hears it, an oddly accented voice singing  [ _ Shake, Rattle, and Roll _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EHXB3e6Kljs) [.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EHXB3e6Kljs) He looks in a little further to see a smaller figure trying to make a dent on the punching bags on the other side of the gym. He quirks an eyebrow in curiosity, as you slowly turn to face him – matted hair, clinging white beater, and sweat rolling down your pretty face.  _ Fuck. _

“You shouldn’t be standing that way or  _ gripping  _ that way either,” he lets out a laugh, as you break out of your trance to look at him. You huff out a breath and glare at him, telling F.R.I.D.A.Y to pause the song as he makes his way over towards you. 

“What are you tryin’ to do exactly?”  He questions as you begin to undo the bandages wrapped around your hands. He stands in front of you and gives you an inquiring look before taking a hold of your hands and rewrapping them the proper way.   

“Training, prepping. I’m not exactly sure anymore,” you murmur a little dumbfounded at his actions. 

“For a mission?” he asks, as blue eyes look at you through long brown locks covering his face. You shrug, watching him soothe over the bandages like it’s the most interesting thing in the world. 

“First mission in a while,” is all you care to explain, and in all the nights of knowing you it bothers him how little you are speaking tonight, when you are usually a non-stop chatterbox about whatever music you have been playing for the night. He wonders if it is just pre-mission jitters and tries to make it better in his own way.

“Come on, I’ll help ya,” he gives you a nod before getting a pair of boxing strike pads lying near the bench. He slides them between his hands and soon the two of you are jumping around the mat with Bucky giving you pointers on your stance and where you should be aiming, and annoyingly you had to admit the man was a diligent trainer. 

“Who was sing’?” he asks during one of your brief pauses within training to take a gulp of water. You stare at him in shock for a moment. 

“Seriously,  _ old man _ ?” you remark with a mocking audacity in your voice “ **The King** , Elvis Presley,” you make[ a motion](http://www.reactiongifs.com/elvis-hip-shaking/) with your hands and dip your hips a little further back, almost standing on your tiptoes. He just shakes his head as if it’s the most childish thing he has seen in a century of life. 

“ _ Oh my god _ , you’re totally serious,” you let your hands fall to your side as he motions for you to keep the training session going, “You have to google [Hound Dog](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lzQ8GDBA8Is)  later.” 

You comment before going back to swinging at the pads in front of you. Bucky makes a note to do just that and ask around a bit more before he hears your voice perk up. There’s a small smile of your face and he can tell you feel a little more confident in your skills, though he knows you still have a long way to go, and maybe in exchange for all these music lessons, he could teach you a thing or two when it came to survival and fighting skills.       

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, play [Return to Sender](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PU5xxh5UX4U) ,” you comment as you jump around the mat to follow his movements, “Just wait ‘till you fall in love with his voice, Barnes.”

You let out a soft giggle, and looking back on it Bucky is completely aware that your statement was only half-true, and it surely wasn’t in regards to the King. 


	4. frank sinatra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sam. Frank Sinatra appreciation.

“Ok, who’s the best member of the Rat Pack?” Four questions behind the dark-haired woman, as he tends to his own wounds. She frowns at the unnecessary talk, but knows that you need it in order to keep your mind off of the current situation. Your hands are a bright blue with whatever anxiety you are currently feeling in the aftermath of the mission, and she doesn’t want to call Director Hill saying that you had taken down the plane on the way back to the compound. 

“ _ Ow _ ,” you pause as Two deals with the large scar running across your forehead, “In terms of what? Aesthetic, music, scandalous lifestyle?”   

“Music?” he questions, unsure of where is discussion is going and how heated it might actually become.

“Sinatra,  **duh** ,” you and Two echo each other at same time, as Four frowns – suddenly upset over you having Two on your side, but to be honest that was most of the time.  

“Ugh…really? I was gonna say Dean Martin,” he confesses and both of you turn to gawk at him.

“ _ Wow _ Four, I don’t know you anymore,” you murmur, as the glow begins to dim but you can’t really laugh when Two is still tending to you wounds. 

“Me neither,” Two remarks so that only you can hear, and that causes a hearty laugh to leave your lips, which causes your older teammates to smile.

Bucky frowns midway through the [current Elvis song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vGJTaP6anOU) before changing it to the next one, which is a smoother and easier beat as [Patsy Cline’s sweet voice](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iuZTk1hdpMs) begins to filter into the small recreational area. He leans into the love seat and remembers you sweetly dancing to the song after your last training session. He had quickly found out that while the King was your training music, you tended to switch it up to slower music to calm yourself down. You would sway and hum as you would put the gear away, and he couldn’t help but –  _ nope, nope, _ not heading there. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair before hearing on oddly curious and annoying voice next to him.

“Ok, Vanilla Ice,” Sam grins and takes a sit on the couch across from him, opening the Pandora’s Box he had been trying to avoid, “ _ Who’s the girl?” _

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Bucky replies in annoyance, as he gets up slightly and presses stop to the music. 

“It took me two months to get you to listen to  Marvin Gaye ,” Sam gives him that shit-faced smile that he hates so much because  _ he knows,  _ “Now, you’re listening to Elvis Presley like some lovestruck teen. You can’t tell me there isn’t anybody, Barnes?’

“No, there—I—” he tries to fight back before,  **_“FOUR! PUT ME DOWN!”_ **

Blue eyes turn to look beyond the glass walls to see a group of three people walking down the hall., however his attention is drawn to the woman being carried over the blond man’s shoulder. The blond shakes his head and Bucky can see the woman is injured with bandages wrapped up to her elbows and there is a bandage on her forehead.  _ You’re injured _ , but you are too busy complaining and hitting the blond to pay attention. The dark-haired woman walking next to the two of you notices Sam and Bucky staring and gives them an apologetic smile before pushing the blond to move faster.       

“Is that your girl?” Sam’s teasing voice breaks Bucky out of his stupor as he realizes that he had gotten up from the chair and was now close to the glass entrance. The soldier lets out shaky breath and just stands there for a moment. 

“Shouldn’t you go check on her?”

“…I don’t know where her room is,”is all he can say.

“Damn, weren’t you supposed to be a charmer and what not?” Sam laughs as Bucky glares at him before leaving the room and walking in the opposite direction of where you had gone.

**sixth night.**

_ “The overexertion of your power caused your nervous system to flare up and become painful to move. We can give you some medication, but you can’t touch anything electronic for now.” _

“You gonna be okay like this, sweets?” Four’s concerned voice makes you frown, as you push the blanket a bit down to cover your legs. You didn’t want to be alone in your room, but you really couldn’t go into the office which was full of machines and other materials that could harm you at the current moment. So, you dragged yourself (with the help of Four) to one of the small living spaces, though your teammates were still watching you like hawks. 

“I’m fine, mom,” you reply in with disdain, as he shakes his head and laughs. He ruffles your hair in big brother sort of way and tells you to holler at them or F.R.I.D.A.Y if you need anything. You grumble but ask the AI for one thing before he leaves. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, please play[ Angel Eyes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ihZHR63UmNI) _ ,”  _ your murmur and Four lets out a dry laugh before leaving. And that’s how you spend much of your late night, listening to Sinatra with the hope that he will ease your nerves enough to drag you into the land of sleep – though the lonesomeness of it all had you hoping for some company. A certain person in particular in mind, though you pout and try not to think about it, but that doesn’t seem enough after the [3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5hxibHJOE5E) [ rd ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5hxibHJOE5E) [ Sinatra song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5hxibHJOE5E).  

“Damn, I’m bored,” you murmur into the emptiness of the room, completely unaware that a super soldier is walking around the halls unable to sleep due to the recurring nightmares, but with questions in regards to your current condition bothering him as well.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, play  _ Pal Joey _ !” you yell in sleepy frustration, as you stifle a yawn.  You snuggle into the middle of couch and cover yourself completely with the blanket as the screen shows you the familiar Columbia Pictures logo. The sudden sound grabs Bucky’s attention as he walks over to where the noise is coming from, but you’re already too caught up into the movie and Joey Evan’s antics to pay attention to the door opening. You see Bucky standing at the left end of the couch from the corner of your eye and smile. 

“Watch this with me,” you state and he starts take a seat when you stop him for a moment. He frowns, thinking that he has done something wrong.  

“You should probably sit on the other side,” you explain as the movie pauses. 

“W-What?” his fists tighten for a moment, thinking you probably don’t want to be so close to him in such an intimate way. It scares him and the air feels colder than usual. He isn’t scared of your rejection (he swears it), but he knows he’s lying even if he doesn’t understand why at the current moment. You look up at him with sheepish smile and hold out your arms.  

“My powers…do  _ electrical stuff _ ,” you fidget your fingers through the bandages as tiny sparks pop up here and there, before you hiss in pain and turn to look him, “Your arm’s mechanical,  **no?** ”

Bucky is dumbstruck for a moment and wants to ask what your power is (he wants to ask a lot of things actually), but you turn to go back to the movie, and he finds himself going to the other side of the couch and sitting beside you. You explain some of the beginning of the movie before letting him enjoy the rest on his own, and while the movie brags here and there for him what he enjoys the most is seeing you sway back and forth to the music and mouthing the words to all the songs whenever they came on. From the nightmares that he had just experienced, this is sort of a comfy haze for him that ends too quickly as he watches Joey and Vera walking hand-in-hand. 

You’re grinning when you turn to look at him as you set yourself to sit sideways with a bandaged hand underneath your chin, eyes full of expectation and obvious love for the movie, “So what’chu think?”

“It was…all right,” Bucky answers, not really wanting to explain that he really wasn’t the movie most of the time. 

“I know that’s not his best movie,” you shrug, “there are some better ones and he’s a musical icon. My grandma would say:  _ If I hadn’t had married your grandpa, I would have gone after Ol’ Blue Eyes.” _

You laugh, remembering the older woman and how much she loved music; it was something you had probably gotten from her growing up. Bucky turns to look at you with a soft smile, as you keep explaining Sinatra’s music career to him.

“So, what your favorite song?” he questions and in that moment he swears that your eyes light up.

“[Witchcraft](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oFmNgiEgPoQ) ,” you breath in and snuggle into the blanket a bit more as the crooning voice of Sinatra begins to play through the room, you grin and thank F.R.I.D.A.Y. Everything is starting to feel a bit more sluggish and you try to explain why you love this song, how you used to spend every Sunday afternoon making desserts with your grandmother to this wonderful voice, but all you do is yawn. You lean a bit more into the couch and pat the couch cushion for the soldier to follow suit. 

_ 'cause it's witchcraft, that crazy witchcraft _ _   
_ _ And although I know it's strictly taboo _ _   
_ _ When you arouse the need in me _ _   
_ _ My heart says "Yes, indeed" in me _ _   
_ __ "Proceed with what you're leadin' me to"

“Goodnight Bucky,” you hum before slowly falling asleep.

Bucky leans in and while he freezes the moment he feels your head leaning into his shoulder, your shallow breathing draws him into the land of sleep as well. 

“Goodnight, doll.” 


	5. el sol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shouldn’t have gone to that Luis Miguel concert, but here I am knee-deep in his songs and since he did watch Elvis and Sinatra videos as a child, I decide to place this chapter after those two. There are mentions of abandonment, and I try to keep the Spanish as vague as possible.

Bucky Barnes isn’t sure what to make of the sight before him in the mostly empty kitchen, unable to sleep and utterly alone in the compound since most of the team is gone for a mission or just doing their own personal affairs. He isn’t used to seeking you out, but tonight he is looking for you to give his mind something else to think about, but thinking about and wanting your attention longer than anything else is also a dangerous thing – getting close to anybody just is at this point. He doesn’t hold out any hope in finding you tonight, because you have been gone for quite some time, but Bucky Barnes usually doesn’t get what he wants. So, he finds you in one of the lowers kitchens whipping something in a ceramic bowl, while dancing to something F.R.I.D.A.Y is playing. **  
**

The former Winter Soldier was used to hearing older music coming from your playlist, so this happy beat with a young male voice singing [about the sun](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DgTkJ-nP6pXY&t=MmY3Y2UxY2RhMTc4ZTllNGQxYWUwMWI3MjkxYzU5OTE5MGQ4NWEyMyxaZUo0b01kRg%3D%3D&b=t%3ARX4SnYt_TIYMwvxNWhVbfA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthe-canary.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173715195121%2Fsky-full-of-song-4510&m=1) sort of caught him off guard, but there you were smiling softly and pronouncing the words rather horribly.  

It’s strange, but Bucky doesn’t mind it all as he leans on the doorway and watches you for awhile.

—-

**between sixth and seventh night.**

God, you knew it was supposed to be short mission but it felt like something else completely and it caused you to relive too many things that you would like to forget. After coming back to the compound, you have been running on nearly 30 hours without sleep and even if you were tired and slightly injured, it was better than the horror that was waiting in your land of sleep. However, the mission had also made you sentimental and maybe that’s why you asked Five for a certain playlist (since her music taste were a bit more straightforward and stayed within her home country’s latest trends), currently blasting away as you put the cookies in the oven.

After being taken in by S.H.I.E.L.D, you had tried not to think so much about your missing mother, your grandparents had more than made up for it but sometimes (like watching such a young child risking her life to save her mother’s), but sometimes those thoughts creeped on you. Everything was going fine until a [certain song](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D6iYB4BiaYWw&t=NjUwNjFlYTg1ZDhkOWVhNjliZTI1M2Q5YTY5ZjYyOWM5ZjI4NGMyOSxaZUo0b01kRg%3D%3D&b=t%3ARX4SnYt_TIYMwvxNWhVbfA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthe-canary.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173715195121%2Fsky-full-of-song-4510&m=1) came up and you immediately curled up a bit more, trying hard to not start crying right then and there.   

“ **Damn** ,” you murmur and try to wipe off the tears that start running down your face, “Stop the music,  _p-please._ ”

“ _Hey, Hey_ ,” there is steady voice dragging you back to your current space and time, but realizing that it’s Bucky and he has caught you crying in the middle of the night, makes you want to sob a bit harder than before. However, before you can do such a thing, he is already by your side and pulling you away slowly from standing in front of the oven and sitting on one of the tall countertop chairs. His lips are moving but it takes you a good long minute to figure out what he is saying.

“Ok, Ok,” he grabs your hand with his own flesh hand before asking “Who was singing?”

“L-Luis Miguel,”you explain, while trying not to think any harder than you should, just in case you start crying again, “He’s been singing as a child, mostly pop songs before moving on to romantic ballads and mariachi songs. He was my mom’s favorite singer.”

Bucky frowns as he catches a glimpse at what might have tried your panic attack, though he doesn’t ask anything about it for now.

“Good, but what’s your favorite song?” he murmurs softly as you take another shuddering breathe.

“[Ahora Te Puedes Marchar,](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DhG2ttaFQ7XY&t=ZTU5Y2JiNzA0ODNmYTgyZjAzNzcyYmJlNDJmNWUxNmUyZjg4OWU4ZSxaZUo0b01kRg%3D%3D&b=t%3ARX4SnYt_TIYMwvxNWhVbfA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthe-canary.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173715195121%2Fsky-full-of-song-4510&m=1)” you answer, the familiar language feeling a bit heavier on your tongue due to your lack of use over the past couple of years. Bucky smiles at the beat that suddenly plays throughout the kitchen area and that you are moving your joined hands together to the beat the song.

“It’s a good song,” Bucky murmurs, but you don’t really believe him, because this version of the famous singer is too pop and loud noises, something you realized early on that the former Winter Soldier didn’t enjoy, but maybe he could enjoy some of his latter work. It was worth a try.

“That music video is so 80’s. The dance off, the hair, the eyeliner,” you let out a small laugh,”I used to watch all the time.”

“Maybe, we could watch it sometime” Blue eyes stare directly into yours, as he soothes the inside of your wrist. The song changes into something softer.

“Maybe,” is all you answer back.

_“I would like to inform you that the cookies are burning.”_

_“Oh shit.”_


	6. let it be(atles).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beatles, but not so much but revelations and Steve. No Bucky this time around either, sort of.

“Ok, George or Paul?” Two questions you one night, as the upbeat of  [ the music ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=srwxJUXPHvE) fills the office. It had been two weeks since your accident and while your powers were still limited, you could go back to work. On this night, the office was quieter than usual as a soft melody filled the room. It wasn’t often that the three of you agreed on music, but with Four off on a solo mission it gave you the rare chance to play something without him complaining. 

“Paul,” you response automatically, as you watch her fiddle with the strange, metal object currently on her work bench. Like yourself, Two’s powers worked with mechanical and electrical objects, but while you just took in date -- she could make things  _ work  _ to her advantage.   

“Ok, I got a perfect one for you,” she pauses to look at you in complete seriousness, taking off her safety goggles and quirking an eyebrow, “John or Ringo?” 

“Seriously?” you question.

“Totally,” she grins, and even you stop breathing for a second because the sight of Two smiling is just such rare thing. 

“Ringo,” you answer and she lets out a small, mock gasp, “I like his latter stuff more.”

“And I thought Four was bad,” she laughs before going back to the work athand. It’s a couple of minutes into her work, when she sighs and looks at you. You blink, as she crosses her arms. 

“Since Four here...are we going to talk about it?” she asks in a tone that sounds like motherly concern, and while you know what she is talking about -Four wouldn’t shut up about it until he left-- you were still timid of whatever was going on between you and a certain super soldier.

_ “Come on, sweets. Wake up!” _

_ “Four...more minutes.” _

_ “I think your pillow needs to go places, kiddo.” _

_ Said pillow and you slowly open your eyes to see amused blue eyes looking down at you. _

“To save me the embaramessent -- never,” is all you say on the subject matter and Two keeps laughing. 

**seventh night.**

“Ladies,” there is a soft knock at the door as you and Two turn to look at a more comfortable version of Captain America --wearing a white t-shirt and gray sweatpants,”I was wondering if I could talk to you about your recent mission.”

“Sure, Captain,” you answer, as he steps into room with some files and a polite smile. He takes a seat next to you, as Two pats your shoulder and moves back to her work station in the back. He hands you the files and you look through all the information that they had gotten from the supercomputers in regards to HYDRA, and it wasn’t pretty. You look up at him, as he starts giving you an update.

“We believe that there are more of these systems somewhere in Eastern Europe,” he stares straight into your eyes and you have a dreadful feeling you know he’ll be asking next,”Once we get a solid lead, I hope you can come with us and check what’s in them.”

“With the Avengers?” you ask dumbfounded and slightly fearful of the bigger implications this could have.  

“Yes,” you let out a distressed hum at his answer,”but we are making sure, along with Maria, that we have everything prepared  beforehand. Bucky will be there too.”

“If Director Hill and Three think I’m ready,” you murmur, clearly ignoring the last part of his sentence. You keep scanning the files while humming to the song in the background, but then Steve decides to cough awkwardly and you glance up to look a him.  

“So, you and...Bucky?” Steve interjects  _ subtly _ as  [ the song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qyclqo_AV2M) slows down, you quirk your head in question. You were aware, as was everyone else in the compound, that the blond was protective of his best friend and while you had done nothing but listen to music and watch some older movies with the former Winter Soldier, you didn’t want Captain Rogers to think badly of whatever was going on between you --  _ whatever that was _ .

“Sergeant Barnes...and I?” you question back in the same manner and tone he does, and he can’t help but rub the back of his neck a little in discomfort. 

“I have heard you’ve been spending a lot of time together,” he tries to better explain his intentions, which you catch onto quickly.   

“And you’re worried?” your voice gets a bit higher, as Steve looks away for a moment. 

“I just don’t wanna see him get hurt,” is all he says, which causes you to laugh.

“I thought he was the heartbreaker, not me,” you joke as the blonde laughs lightly,  probably thinking of the skirt-chaser Bucky Barnes he knew, “Look, I care about Sargent Barnes...but I really don’t know where we might be heading with this.”

“What do you mean?” Steve questions. 

“I mean that the last time we hung out…” you drift into your explanation.

_ You and Bucky had gone through your third night of watching Frank Sinatra films, but after the disaster that came with watching From Here to Eternity, you had decided to watch a more comedic film in this case High Society, but it had the same consequences as the night before. Bucky kept adding his commentary to the film, which always had you laughing and turning your attention away from Tracy’s love problems to the grinning man next to you. _

_ “Bucky,  _ **_shut up_ ** _!” you giggle and hit him with a couch pillow as Tracy decides to go on a romantic swim with Connor.  _

_ “I’m just sayin’, I understand two fells going after her,” he tries to explain as you shake your head at his commentary, “But, three is a little too much, ain’t it?” _

_ “Are you saying the beautiful Grace Kelly,  _ **_Princess of Monaco_ ** _ , wouldn’t catch _ **_your_ ** _ attention?” you playfully tease him, as your attention has turned to him completely. You placed your still bandaged hand underneath your chin. A small smile on your face as blue eyes turned to look at you.  _

_ “Not if it’s a competition between you and her, doll,” is the only way he explains himself, in a low murmur as he pushes a stray hair from your face with his right hand. The mood changes into something soft and tender, but before you have a chance to answer back he turns to finish the rest of the movie without another word being said.   _

And while you had been hoping for an explanation after the movie ended, or even sometime after, it never came. You had fallen asleep right afterwards and Bucky had already left on a mission the same day with the Black Widow and Sam, one that he hadn’t return from. It left you with too much time to overthink whatever was going on in your heart, and you kinda hated the super soldier for that. 

You groan and rub your forehead a little.

“I don’t know,” you heave out in one go, as Steve looks at you with curiosity etched on his perfect face,”I started hanging out with Sar- _ Bucky _ because I felt it was a damn shame he missed out on  _ so much _ . And I hope you understand it wasn’t for a place of pity or any such feeling, but I know what’s it’s like to lose years from your life -- and I wouldn’t know half as much as I do if it was for my powers.”

I don’t understand where these feelings are going, but **I promise you** I wouldn’t do anything to hurt him.  _ I care about him so damn much.”  _

You let out a shaky laugh and rub your eyes a little because in that one moment you were upset about bringing up your past, but also really confused about your own emotions in regards to what Steve was asking. You had started this friendship on a whim and a spontaneous wish for camaraderie, but now it seemed to be turning into something deeper than anything you had experienced. It was kind of scary if you thought about it. However, your suddenly strong display of emotions makes Steve both panic and smile (confirming that these feelings are going both ways, though only he knows at the moment), as he places a large hand of your shoulder. 

“I didn’t know Captain America liked making the ladies cry,” you laugh a little as he shakes his head, quickly catching onto your teasing. 

“Well, now that’s over with…” he lets out a small huff of air as you smile at him for moving away from the subject, “You’ve got any new music for me?” 

Unlike Bucky, Steve tried to learn more about the decades he had lost in terms of both history and pop culture, though he wanted to be as thorough on his own as he could be, but his schedule didn’t allow him that much free time. The only time he really came to you about music --after meeting you in the kitchen in the middle of the night dancing to Backstreet Boys-- was when he was truly stumped. So, it was a little confusing for you at the moment, but you just shrugged it off. 

“What has Sam been giving you?” you asks, as he thinks for a moment.

“Diana Ross, The Temptations. Earth, Wind, and Fire,” he explains,”60’s and 70’s mostly.”

“Well, let’s see what else your ears have been missing then.” 


	7. as the world falls down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hbd to myself.

“So, why is Six afraid of Seven?” you can already feel your eyes rolling to the back of your head at Four’s joke.

“Why?” Two dares to be the one asking the question. 

“Cause her malfunctioning powers destroyed his lab.  _ The poor guy, _ ” he wheezes out, as Two hits him in the ribs. You hear Six’s strained chuckle in the back of the room. 

Cue your groaning, as Two shakes her head at Four’s awful joking. It doesn’t have the intended response, but it eases the tense air within the medical bay. Six had asked them leave saying that you were going to be alright, but they wouldn’t have it after the last mission -- your screaming and afterwards blacking out when the drive you were using your powers on overloaded had caught them both off guard -- you were usually much better this, had your feelings in control. Now, not so much. 

  
“Have you had any nightmares lately?” a tall, dark-haired man comes up to question you sitting on the medical table, while all you do is nod no.

“Any fluctuations of emotions recently?” hazel eyes look up from the tablet they are scanning through to see you frowning.  Four’s  _ ohhh _ makes you feel like you’re a child being caught stealing cookies before dinner. You all knew what uncontrolled emotions did to your powers and that made them, particularly Six, very protective of you.   

He motions your two partners to leave the room more seriously this time, as they send you hesitant smiles before exiting the medbay. You sit there and swing your legs due to the nervousness of it all, you hadn’t really blacked out while using your powers since you had been found by S.H.I.E.L.D all those years ago. It was worrying and you think Six might be feeling it too.   

“Who have you been commiserating with?” he asks while looking at familiar pair of gloves (that had helped controlled your power as a teenager and young adult), though they seemed a little different from the last time you had seen him, maybe he (or even Mr. Stark) had improved on them since the last time you had used them. 

“Sergeant Barnes,” you simply answer, as Six turns to look at you with a raised eyebrow. 

Six calls your real name softly, as you turn to look at him, “You know why we keep your circle as tight as it is. You’re an adult, but I hope you take your health into consideration as well.” 

“ _ I’m trying _ ,” you murmur angrily, as he nods ignoring your outburst and brings up nothing more of the subject before pulling over a chair and placing those gloves and a headphone set on your lap.    

“Okay, what would you like to listen you?” he asks with a smile that reminds you an older brother.

“David Bowie.”

“Excellent choice.”

_ “Okay, so she likes you and you like her,” Sam pauses as he watches the former Winter Soldier pace back and forth, “I don’t see what the problem is here. Lost your touch, old man?”  _

_ “You don’t know that,” Bucky remarks while running his flesh hand through his hair in an agitated manner, “What if she just did it out of pity or…”  _

_ His voice dies out in the end because he doesn’t want to think of her that way, Sam just shakes his head at the sudden lost puppy dog look that appears on the big, bad former assassin’s face.  _

_ “That’s not what Steve’s been telling me,” he chuckles, as blue eyes widen.  Sam gives him a big smile, as Bucky groans.  _

_ “So what, I  _ **_should just reveal exactly how I feel_ ** _?” Bucky groans in frustration at finally admitting that there is something other than friendship that he might be feeling towards her. He takes a seat on the couch and puts his head on the palms of his hands.    _

_ “Duh, you’re just cockblocking yourself,” Sam laughs as Bucky keeps wishing that Steve was here to talk to instead.  _

**eight night.**

Now, Four likes to think he is the “cool brother” within his little group of colleagues. If Three was the grandfather and Six could sometimes be taken for the father with how he swinged between concern and reprimanding the rest of team, what else there for him to be. He cared about everyone, though he cared the most about his girls -- Two and you. Ok, maybe he cared about Two a little bit more than in a friendship or familial sense, but you were like his kid sister. Maybe that’s why he was spending the third night (middle of the night to be exact) in a row making you pancakes, as he tried not to laugh at the sight of you in those weird gloves and headset trying to cut your food with plastic utensils.

“ ‘m not hungry anymore,” you push the the plate of cold pancakes away, as he looks at you with mock disappointment before laughing. You cross your head over the countertop and lay your head on them. 

“Okay, ignore my culinary marvels,” he says with the most serious tone he can muster, before asking the same question he did every night “You’re still not gonna talk are ya, sweets?”

You shake your head, as bright light suddenly glows from underneath your face and Four knows he shouldn’t ask anymore. He was aware of your talk with Captain Rogers and that after that you didn’t seek out a certain soldier anymore, Sergeant Barnes didn’t seem to seek you out either, but Four was fully aware that he still played the songs you had shown him. So, Four wasn’t sure exactly what was the problem, though it seemed --from his point of view-- that neither of you were very good with emotions.

“Okay, so what song are we going to play tonight?’ He questions as he sits on a bar stool not too far away from you. Playing some songs you knew until you fell asleep was usually how these types of nights went, then he would carry you to your room. 

“ [ Heroes ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tgcc5V9Hu3g) ,” you murmur, as F.R.I.D.A.Y to begins to play his  _ Best of Bowie  _ playlist with that song. He is ready to throw in the towel for the night, that is until a familiar figure slowly enters the room. Weary and bloodshot eyes turn to meet his green ones, as your soft and sleepy voice drags blue-gray eyes to look at you. A small smile blooms on Barnes’ face, which causes Four to start putting the pieces together in his head. 

“Kid, what’s your favorite David Bowie song?” you stir a little and Bucky takes it as his cue to leave the room, but he pauses when Four puts his hand in front of him and mouths a   _ please. _

“R-Right now,  [ As The World Falls Down ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CvLnPO9t4Wg) ,” you shake your head, it’s sort of obvious who is behind you alongside Four, but you decide not to turn around and spare yourself the grief and whatever emotions might bubble up to the surface. You let David Bowie’s voice lull you to sleep, and hopefully not into those dreams  with the goblins again. 

“ _ Damn _ , kid,” Four harshly whispers as he watches the soldier lean into the the countertop and take in the music for a moment. As much as Four might hate your love for  _ The Labyrinth _ , he’s pretty sure you got a certain feeling across with this particular song. 

You’re sleeping and snoring rather peacefully in that strange position when the song finally ends. Four signs and Bucky opens his eyes before glancing back at your form sweetly. 

“What’s wrong with her?” Bucky asks quietly, his eyes completely taken by you.

“Her powers are extremely tied to her emotions,” Four explains,”if she gets too stressed, she gets sick and can’t recharge or let out her powers out properly.” 

Bucky steps past Four to where you are seated, he places his right hand over your cheek timidly and Four looks away on the moment, though he’s probably being completely forgotten of at this very moment.           

“You should probably take her to her room,” Four nods at his brilliant idea,”I am sure that F.R.I.D.A.Y can tell you where it is, j-just watch out for the sparks and your arm.” 

Four is already jogging down the hall before he can get a negative response. 

It takes  Bucky awhile to figure out how to move you from the chair and not touch your hands,  though it does catch his fascination that there is a light glow of blue and white underneath the leather and mesh material covering them. F.R.I.D.A.Y tells him exactly where your room, which is three floors down from his where most the recruits are housed. The elevator ride is silent outside of your light snoring and his thundering heart, especially when you let out a little sigh and move in closer to take in his body heat. 

_ What are you doing to me, doll? _

Because Bucky Barnes isn’t exactly sure what he is feeling, he wasn’t sure he had ever felt something like this back in the 40’s and he wasn’t expecting anything like this after the horrors he had inflicted as the Winter Soldier -- but, here he was. He wasn’t sure is he was lucky or cursed, but looking down at your face made him think that neither one was so bad. 

Your room is down the hall where most of the wall is just glass panels and he briefly wonders what it would be like to see you in the rays of sun each morning. However, he quickly shakes those thoughts away as he taps the door gently, and even though it is completely dark Bucky can make out some movie and concert posters, varying in decade, on your walls and a record player on the other side of your bed. 

He walks to the opposite side of the bed, where the the blankets and sheets are thrown haphazardly together. Bucky places you gently on the bed and for a moment gets lost in watching your face scrunch due to the sudden lack of warmth. You groan and turn to your left side, facing him, and mumble something as he smiles softly at the sight -- something that he clearly doesn’t deserve. So, he’ll indulge himself slightly before leaving your room. 

“Goodnight, doll,” is all he says as he closes the door, hoping you’ll get better without him in the way.

“‘Night, Buck…”you murmur before turning over again, not knowing exactly what you needed either.   

  


	8. bucky list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have an recs for mc's bucky list, don't hesitate to send them my way.

Two and Four know that you have a deep appreciation for the older music you liked to listen to, but that came from the environment that your grandparents raised you in because it was the only thing that you knew at the time. You were truly a child of a certain decade and as you became more focused on the task at hand, the 80’s ballads and anthemes rang loudly from your little section of the office. ABBA, Blondie, Cyndi Lauper, and Laura Branigan were played non-stopped, though you did take Four’s requests from time to time. 

It was sad that you were pulling back, but they had to agree (along with Six) that it was best for you after all the electronics in your room had exploded the previous night. Your hands had suffered some burns and after having been in the medical bay for two days, Six had decided no contact outside of the group would be made for the time being -- neither of them had informed Sgt. Barnes. 

“Shouldn’t ya think we should tell him?” Four questions as you walk out of the room for a moment, earphones blasting a familiar David Bowie that he can’t seem to hate right now.

“And what good would that do for her?” Two questions, as she decides to play the voice of reason once more. The blond frowns. 

“You can see it, can’t you?”Four tries his hardest to make a valid point, but Two just shakes her head, “Captain Rogers probably does as well, he even asked for her in the afternoon. He’s worried about her.... _ them. _ ”

“And what good will it do them in the end?” she asks coldly, though there seems to be a twinge regret like she might know what she is talking about too well. 

“You’re cold-hearted, Two,” is all he can answer back.

Due to the restrictions placed on you by Six, there are certain areas that F.R.I.D.AY isn’t allow to let you enter (the ones usually occupied by Bucky, if you want to be honest), as a result you end up working on your computer in the outside patio that was usually used for training new recruits. You’re sitting with your back to the wall and music blasting loudly in your earphones, while going through the motions of watching the latest mission, though you try your hardest to ignore a certain long-haired fellow running through a damn minefield. 

“You miss ‘im alot, don’t you?” a slightly accented female voice questions, as you jump and curse silently. Your powers spark up for a moment, but a bright light stops them from causing any more damage than they probably would. You turn to see Wanda Maximoff standing in her pajamas and long blanket around her shoulders, as her hands are glowing a bright red.

“I’m sorry,” she apologizes with a smile on her face,”I should have given you fair warning.”

“‘S ok, I’m used to it,” you laugh, “You, Avengers like scaring the crap out of me.”

“All of us, or just one in particular?” Wanda questions, like she is treading through open waters and while she feels your natural apprehension towards people, there is mostly curiosity towards her while also appreciating her powers, which makes her smile a bit more.  

“I’ve only meet three of ya,” you shrug,”But it’s 3 for 3 in that department.”

“I see,” she laughs and her powers return your things to normal. You glance at the screen for a moment, before turning to look at the young woman who is taking a seat near you.

“You said I missed him,” you place your laptop down and look at your gloved hands for a moment, “Was that what you saw...in my head?”

Wanda frowns, “I didn’t mean to...But, sometimes people’s thoughts grow so loudly that I can’t control what I see. Yours keeps ringing on about him...you miss dearly but are also very afraid...I’m sorry if I intruded.”

“It’s ok, I know…”you put your hands up as Wanda stays silent,”...about not controlling your powers too.”

“Has is always been like?” she ask softly, like she understands where you’re coming for completely. 

“Not really, my mom tried to make me stay quiet all the time and I did just to make her safe, since it was just so scary back then,” you explain, but not really going into the finer details that involved your parents and how it all ended -- that was a dark door you didn’t wanna go through right now.

“Then, how would you get your points across?”Wanda asks, seeking a bit more information instead of looking through your mind, and you’re happy that she does.  

“ _ Music _ , it’s always been music,” you let out breathlessly ”I used to have a happy song, a sad song, and my grandparents just understood it. It was like for a while after S.H.I.E.L.D found me and my circle of interaction has been small enough that I could talk, even just a little.”

“And it’s harder now,” she states like it's the clearest thing in the world, as you nod because ever since you meet Steve it was hard to communicate with him, with people but he let you go at your own pace. With Bucky, there was no such thing as pace, you wanted to tell him everything, see him everyday and it scared you -- it made you short-circuit and caused a lot of damage in the end, but you still didn’t figure out how to let it all go and let him know. Hell, even if he didn’t feel the same way, at least you had gotten the message across and it would be just one big step forward.  

“Maybe, you can try it with music,” Wanda speaks after a while, taking you out of your current set of thoughts. 

“W-What?” you ask with a higher tone of voice, as you catch on to her idea and feel the excitement running like electrical currents on your arms. She grins and shakes her head.

“Find songs that remind you of Bucky. Show him how you feel with that,” she explains, and you’re grinning like a maniac and Wanda feel all the excited thoughts running through your head.

“It’ll take me a couple of days, but will you give to him?”

“Of course.”

**ninth night.**

_ “So what Steve, they’re just gonna keep her locked up?”  _

_ “No, Buck. She’s were she’s always been. But, whatever is going on now it’s hurting how she can control her powers. It could kill her.” _

_ “What do you mean? What the hell happened?” _

_ “She had a panic attack a couple of nights ago. Blew out all the tech in her room, suffered some burns.” _

Bucky doesn’t need to know what night Steve was talking in order to understand that he was probably the cause for whatever happened in your room. It was probably one of the reasons he had been prevented from seeing you since then, though he did find little post-it note updates here and there and he knew Steve was watching you like a mother hen. However, that didn’t stop him from missing you, especially during the dark nights where he was alone with his thoughts. 

“You guys think about each other a lot,” blue eyes turn to look at Wanda sitting on the other side of the couch, a small flash drive with a folded piece of paper in her hand. He raises an eyebrow, his attention completely on her now.    

“Ya’ve meet her?” 

“Yes, when the rest of you were on a mission” Wanda answers, leaving out the obvious that you were constantly watching over him, “She reminds me...a lot of myself when I first gained my powers.” 

“And?” Bucky questions a little impatiently, as he rubs the arm handle of the couch, wondering what could be happening to you and the reasons why. 

“She made this and told me to give to you,” the dark-haired woman hands him the two items in her hand. Bucky quickly opens the paper and sees lopping handwriting that was allegedly yours, and he can’t help but smile abit. 

_ Dear Bucky,  _

_ I hope you have been doing well. I...haven’t, but I’ve been trying. If you’re reading this, that means Wanda (she’s awesome, honestly!) gave you the flashdrive, I would have tried something more up-to-date but they sort of keep combusting around me at the moment and I want to be just for you, so I couldn’t ask F.R.I.D.A.Y.  _

_ So when I was younger, my grandparents and I used to have songs that would tell them how I was  feeling at the time because I just couldn’t talk...I still find it hard to. So, I turned that around and made a Bucky List - all the songs that remind me of you! I’m sorry, if it’s a little corny...I just miss you, alot.  _

Bucky rubs the handwriting until it smudges a little and he wouldn’t be lying to say he was missing you too. He lets out a content sigh at knowing that you’re trying your hardest but also that you were still thinking about him, as Wands gets up. 

“She had a good taste in music,” she chuckles, “You should take your time listening to all of them.”

“Thanks Wanda,” is all he manages to say as he keeps looking at the small device in his hand, but she just shakes her head.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she makes a  _ shhh  _ motion before leaving the room, Bucky leaving for his a short time afterwards though not completely afraid of what might be waiting for him this time.  


	9. honey honey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for @springtime_bluebird for the lovely song suggestion! two more chapters and maybe a mini epilogue, thank you to everyone that had read this series so far. a bit of a filler, but it builds up the last couple of chapters.

Not a lot of people know this, but Two is a paranoid person by nature, it’s been implanted in her personality since she’s was a child and first learned how to use her powers (she’ll also tell you that it didn’t help that her father was a huge conspiracy theorist). She always needed to have her back against the wall and taught herself most things so nobody else could do it for her, and unlike the others in her group she went directly to S.H.I.E.L.D when she felt it was time, not because they found her. The years might have eased some of her tendencies and having Four and Seven, who left their hearts open too much and were into “believing in people”, might change her mind from time to time -- but for all that she still fell asleep with a knife underneath her pillow and looked twice (Four would certainly laugh at that pun) before doing anything else. Maybe, that’s why Security Director Hill had her watching over the members of her strange group. 

“He has been adding something to the gloves that electrifies her nerve endings, I am sure that under extreme pressure it would turn into something she wouldn’t be able to control, due to how little training she actually has. He probably plans on discharging it during her upcoming mission with the Avengers, but her own emotions seems to have speeded up the process,” Two explains sitting across Maria Hill on a hazy afternoon in Downtown Manhattan.     

“Are you saying that he didn’t expect her to lose control?” the older woman questions, as she takes down a few more notes. 

“Yes,” Two laughs, “I don’t think he was expecting her to  _ fall in love.”  _

“Is that something we should worry about?”

“At the current moment, no. She’s still trying to figure it all out,” Two smiles softly for moment remembering you humming happily to a familiar song the other night,”But, I’ll keep you updated.”

“It’s like watching a television drama, isn’t?” Maria quips, and Two is confused for a moment  since the woman never makes a joke -- they weren’t really that close, but it’s nice for the moment. 

“Something like that,” Two murmurs, thinking about about how much you had changed in such a small amount of time, she was proud of you but she was also scared. Damn, she really was like the big sister of the group. 

“And what is your recommendation on how we should proceed?” her superior asks, pushing her out of her stupor and into the bigger issues at hand. 

“She’s stable enough for the mission to move forward, and if anything should happen both Wanda and Vision should be able to stop it. He is constantly being monitored so we can arrest him at anytime,” Two declares confidently as Maria nods. Nothing more is exchanged on the subject. 

It takes you awhile to get used to Wanda, but she is quiet when she needs to be and pushes you when you need it. You share some modern American music and she shares the music that her and her older brother used to enjoy, though she doesn’t talk about him much. It’s in-between all that she starts helping you manage your powers in little ways, whether through breathing exercises or teaching small hand movements similar to her own to redirect the electrical charges -- that’s when she brings in Vision. He is kind though a little strange as he helps control your powers bit more, as you use him a target practice every once and awhile, but you’re all fully aware that nothing could happen to him due the the complexity of his being. It was also fun to play a song and see how long it took him to figure out which one it was.

“I think she’s ready,” Vision declares looking at the three targets you had taken down with one blast. An electrical hum surrounding you completely under your control as it sends details on all the tech in the area, depending on how far away it was. 

“Really?” you grin at the sight of both of them nodding their heads, a light laughter ripples in the air and for the first time you aren’t afraid of your powers. 

**tenth night through twentieth day.**

Bucky plays the songs twice over when he first gets the flash drive, after asking F.R.I.D.A.Y if they could put them in his personal device. There are songs from every decade that had you looked over in your short time together and while some near the end aren’t really his taste, the feeling that you thought of him through them caused him to smile just a little more. After that, he tries to think of the sense of the word and tune between all the songs, looking for little meanings of what you might feel for him. Some are more obvious than others, but Bucky doesn’t dare get his hopes up, not after everything he had gone through and done. He doesn’t deserve someone bright and caring like you, but at night when  [ a certain song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dsWDUvuF0Xc) hits he can dream of it a little more. 

He’s playing one of the  [ happier songs ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6GPUoqRltHw) when running on the treadmill, a bit more anxious than usual since he hasn’t received an update from Steve (who was on a mission) in quite sometime and the post-notes come to an abrupt halt the night after Wanda had visited him. He didn’t know if you were getting better or if they had found the reason behind the control of your powers, which what from Bucky understood was very loose to begin with. He keeps running, lost in thought until Sam is pulling him out his daze. 

“Hey Tin Man,” Sam grins at the lost look on Bucky’s face as he takes his earphones off,”Steve and rest of the team are back. Meeting in an hour.”

Bucky nods, though he doesn’t completely trust that grin on the bird man’s face. He proceeds to take a shower and heads to the meeting room 10 minutes before all of the Avengers --calling himself still feels weird-- are supposed to meet. Steve and Tony are already there and seem to be talking about something on the side with Wanda. His oldest friend stops to look at smile with a nod, as Bucky takes his place next to Natasha and Clint, but he can’t help the paranoid feeling setting into his bones. 

When Bucky had joined the Avengers after his extended stay in Wakanda, he had given Steve and Tony a map of all the HYDRA bases that he remembered and a list of things connected to each them whether it was supplies, communications, or a research and through the past year the Avengers and small recon teams had been hitting them strategically to further destroy the damn organization.  It seemed that they were close to competing that objective. 

“We don’t know what these HYDRA supercomputers have,” Steve picks up explaining, “But, our recon teams and Hill think it might be something big.”

“Didn’t the last time Steve and Nat messed with a super computer, it blew up in their face?” Sam questions as said teammates turn to look at him with frowns, as he shrugs stating that it was just the obvious.  

“Yeah, but we’ll bypass that with one of our recruits,” Tony explains, as he glances behind himself for a moment as if waiting for something. Everyone looks at him in confusion as Tony shrugs. Bucky immediately picks up a pair of familiar soft steps running towards the room and blue eyes turn to directly meet Steve’s, who gives him a sympathetic smile.   

Bucky’s fists tighten a little because he is aware of only one person who would be able mess with a supercomputer (and anything electronic) within the compound ins such a manner. The door behind Tony swishes open as he moves to the side, he’s wearing a smile on his face as he introduces her like a proud father. There’s a timid smile on her face as she turns to look at all the Avengers. She hasn’t changed that much from the last time Bucky had seen her, aside from a new set of earphones and gloves, but she somehow seems more confident, like she has finally bloomed underneath the sunshine of camaraderie and training.

“Sorry, I’m late, still not used to be up during the day,” she laughs and scratches the back of her head, “But, it’s an honor to met everyone. I’m Seven.”   


	10. somebody to love me.

“Put these on, they’re your new set,” Two explains to you shortly before you had been told it was a definite that you were going on the next mission in regards to the supercomputers. You thought it was a little odd that she gave you a new set, Six always did that, but you knew she always worried.  

“Oh, ok. Did you make them?” you question, looking at the sleeker and more compact design as Four simply shrugs, not quite sure what is going on either. 

“No, made some calls and payments so you have the best, kid,” Two smiles, and you know you can’t say no to her when she has done so much, as Four lets out a lovestruck sigh at the sight.

“Wow,” you exclaim as the headphones and gloves give your new powers more precision and subtly than before. You grin and shake your head before realizing something.

“Does Six know? Did you run it by him? Should I really be using new tech without testing first?” you ask the dark-haired woman and she shakes her head in affirmation, but before you can say anything else you become aware that you are going to be late for your first Avengers’ meeting. You give the two of them a quick goodbye before leaving the room.

That’s when green eyes turn to meet brown as Two hands him a file -- yours and all the details in regards to what Six had been doing through his own creations. The blond frowns before closing the documentation.

“Does she know?” Four questions with a sigh, trying to keep himself calm and not do anything stupid for once. 

“Hill knows, and that’s all that matters,” Two states as she moves forward and grabs a small black box from her desk. Green eyes never leaving her own, “And we have been tasked to do something about it.” 

“Scary,” Four whistles out, trying to change the mood of whatever she is gonna have him do next because the image of brotherly Six is gone and is slowly being replaced with something else.

“And you love it,” Two grins, as Four just shakes his head bashfully. 

“So, what song are we playing on the way there?” Four grins as the black-haired woman shakes her head, allowing herself this moment of levity. 

“ [ Killer Queen ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VS54zmuEY3s) ,” Two says without missing beat, knowing it was one of the few songs all three of you could agree on. The blond grins, as she smiles back though both completely serious and aware of what’s going down next. 

“God, I love you,” Four declares, as Two laughs as they leave the room to prepare for their own mission. 

**twenty-fifth night.**

It wasn’t an easy mission.

_ “1 minute, Energizer Bunny,” Bucky hears Tony quip towards you in the comms, as you acknowledge quickly. He learned that your attention had to be undivided for your powers to work, though that made you sitting target that him and Natasha had to watch over. He sees streaks of silver and green flying from your fingers and surrounding most of your body. The Soviet-era computers came alive around you, spilling all their secrets as you go through their programming like butter.  _

_ “Almost done!” you yell through the comms channel, hand weaving in a similar fashion to Wanda’s, as more HYDRA agents come into the room. Natasha takes down most of them through hand-to-hand combat, while he shoots them down from his vantage point.  One had made it past them and he was welcomed to enjoy your new electric shock treatment. Both Natasha and him are busy taking on this new wave to notice something going on in your corner, but then they hear it.  _

_ Pop! Pop! Pop!  _

_ All the computers around you start to collapse with a small fire starting to the right of you. Bucky can see the look of panic in your eyes for a moment, as your movements gets more frantic, and just as he gets up from taking down the last HYDRA agent on his back -- he sees it. The large green screen changes into a familiar face and you scream -- Zola, Zola, Zola. He’s talking in numbers and a large metal object has you falling to the floor. The fire is spreading and the sound of metal crunching together blocks out your screams of help. Bucky is trying his hardest to reach, but he can’t. Bucky screaming for you to wake up, but it’s not happening.  _

_ “She’s mine.” _

_ Everything goes black. _

* * *

 

“JAMES!”

The familiar voice has him lurching out of the bed he is currently in, as wide eyes look around the suddenly lit up room trying to figure out where he could be. The heavy smell of bleach and antiseptic reminds his struggling mind that he is in the medical wing due to a dislocated shoulder. He glances to his right to see your concern face, and then he’s reminded that only part of his dream was true. Your right arm is bandaged due to crushed by one of the computers that collapsed towards the end of the mission and there is a bandage on your left cheek due to fighting a HYDRA agent. You wait, let him settle back into this time and place, a while before speaking.

“Can I sit?” you asks softly as he nods. You sit on his right side and smile gleefully at him, as he taken notice of the small circular item in your hands with some earphones. Bucky knows what it is and is somewhat surprised that you would use such an old CD player. You soon take notice off what he is looking at.

“I know what you’re thinking,” you laugh and Bucky knows now that he can’t take his eyes off of you when you’re making such a lovely sound, “But, I used to have one as a kid, I’m still kind of attached to it.” 

“What are ya listening to?” he asks, like it’s the first time you meet all over again. 

“Hm...I wonder if you’ll like it,” you frown, not quite sure how Bucky would take to the iconic band. While they were more popular now, it wasn’t one of there more famous songs, but you had been feeling like this for quite some time now and it resonated with you. 

“‘course I will,” he says like it’s the surest thing in the world, the undertone of  _ I love anything  you do _ , left unsaid. You believe him slightly because outside of Elvis, he seemed to enjoyed most of the music he had sorely missed out on.  

“Okay, this is Queen,” you explain, as you lean in more and put an earbud in his ear. You’re too busy explaining that you almost miss him leaning into your touch more than usual, “I think they’re the only band my coworkers and I can completely agree on.” 

“Okay, start it,” Bucky nods his head, as you push the play button and watch his reactions throughout the entire song.  

A piano and rock ballad welcomes him into  [ the song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cYQm1Fn5VD0) , as the male voice sings all some of the thoughts that have been ringing through his head for quite some time now. Blue eyes look up to meet yours, your smile widens and your eyes shine with excitement and other emotions things that he can only begin to phantom, but in this moment -- in this bleached out room, injured but smiling, you only belonged to him and he to you, everything he ever wanted was right in front of him, then his heart stops for a moment. It hits him like the guitar solo.

**Why it hurt when he didn’t see you? Why he worried like hell during the whole mission? Why you were in his nightmares all the time now?**

_ Bucky Barnes is in love.   _


	11. paper doll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not the best ending, but thank you for taking the time to read and hopefully enjoy my first completed bucky fic.

“So Six was trying to use me?”you question as you look at your colleagues, holding hands with bright smiles on their faces, as they explain to you were they had gone these past two weeks, “And he was part of HYDRA with Zero?”

“Yup,” Four nods, as you try to take everything to heart. Six had taken care of you since you were a teenager and to realize that he had been using you while also cutting off your full potential for cruel reasons hurt you. You don’t think you’ll ever understand how he could be so two-faced, but whatever he got he deserved it, right?

“Thank you for letting me know,” you say with a slight crack to your voice as the two come into to hug you, but you’re already thinking about something else, “So when did _this_ happen?”

“None of your business,” Two quips, as Four flushes a bright red.

“Well, all I can say is _finally_ ,” you laugh as Four agrees, only to have Two hit him in his ribcage. It’s funny to think that only a couple of months of ago you wouldn’t have had this conversation with them, but look at you now. You pull them in a little closer before they let go, though Four plays with your hair a little like an older sibling would.

“And what about you?” he asks, as Two raises a curious eyebrow.

“What about me?” you laugh, though you can feel the heat slowly crawling up to your face.

* * *

 “So, what do you plan on doing, lover boy?” Sam asks, entering Bucky’s room only to see the former assassin moving from record to record, mumbling to himself about the quality of each one.  

“I’m looking for the perfect song,” Bucky says, as he keeps rummaging through all the old vinyls he had gathered recently, unsure but steady in his quest to find the right one.  

“For?” Sam questions with a smile, although he already knows. He had seen the old man react to your addition to the battlefield in the latest mission, though the issues that it brought coud be talked about another time.

“To show exactly how I feel,” there’s a soft smile on Bucky’s face when he declares his intentions and Sam can’t help but pat the former Winter Soldier on the shoulder and wish him luck, though he doubts he’ll need it.  

* * *

  **fortieth night.**

Your introduction into the Avengers isn’t a big party, but something small and intimate between everyone as they share stories and high-end Chinese takeout with you. You explain your powers and hover between Wanda and Vision due to nerves, but everyone seems to welcome you with a smile. Tony dotted on your endless knowledge of music by trying to play songs and having you guess who they were and what year it came out, Sam made you dance around during some. You shared your musical recommendation with Clint and Natasha, as Steve took some notes. Months ago, you wouldn’t have done this but now you were having the time of your life with some extraordinary people.

However, you did notice how distant a certain super soldier was being throughout the night, though it had been happening since the two of you had been discharged from the medical wing. Anytime you saw him, he would turn the other way. He wouldn’t look at you directly anymore and hardly said a word. Once of the reasons you had trained so hard to control your powers was to see him again, now you weren’t so sure if the changes --which you were so darn proud of-- were something that he was handling well. So, you let him be, at least until tonight.

“Good night,” you say to Tony as he goes to work in his lab, though he gives you a serious look as he notices that Bucky is still lingering in the background. You smile and shake your head, letting him know that you were going to be just fine. You turn unsure of what to do next as blue eyes suddenly look at you.   

“Bucky, is everything okay?” you ask softly, as you follow him out of the room. His roaming eventually leads you to the small recreation room where you spent all those night watching Sinatra movies, but a different, [ softer song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HaMeSrynug0) is playing. It takes you awhile to realize who it was, but the meaning of the song isn’t lost on you as James holds out his hand.   

“Yeah, I was just wonderin’ if you could have this dance with me, doll,” he asks shyly, as you nod. You had to remember to thank Two again for the new gloves, as you slowly and hesitantly placed your hand near his metal arm only to have nothing happen. You sway lightly to the melody without saying a word, simply enjoying being near him again after so long.

“Ya gave me a CD with all the songs that reminded you of me,” Bucky explains nervously, “And well, this song…” he trails off, unable to finish his sentence as you nod. You close your eyes and let the music speak for all that Bucky can’t say and you understand it completely because you have been feeling the same for quite some time now, though it had taken some time to understand what it all meant.

“W-We don’t have to jump into anything,” Bucky rambles as a slow, soft smile blooms on your face. You place your forehead on his and laugh.

“I’d like that a lot,” you whisper as the biggest smile blooms onto the man’s face as he twirls you a bit more than before. You keep laughing as your palms glow brightly for a moment in the dark, as you dance the night away with this wonderfully handsome man.

“You know we’re still missing the 90’s and 00’s, right?” you asks  after a while as he shakes his head, remembering his sole adventuring into those decades of music.

“I’m not looking forward to it, doll,” he states with a chuckle.

“You say that now, just wait until ya hear _Man Eater.”_


End file.
